Somewhere I Belong
by Moonchild10
Summary: Everyone belongs with their family. But does Nny? I will awaken soon.


Disclaimey: I don't own JTHM. Doy.  
  
I made up Nny's last name in this, 'cause it's a little important. Weird things happen, and it's unexpected. Nny & Devi are back together in here, but that had nothing to do with the storyline.  
  
Somewhere I Belong (Everyone belongs with their family. But does Nny?)  
  
*/*/*  
  
Nny sat quietly before the television set in his living room, alone. The house was silent. It was late afternoon, and no one had stopped by in almost a month. Nny was starting to feel so lonely that when the doorbell 'rang' he rushed to the door and threw it open with a huge grin on his face.  
  
It turned out to be the mailman. He handed Nny a small stack of letters and went away without even commenting on the doorbell this time like he had the week before. Nny went back inside with his letters.  
  
Most of them were bills. There was a letter from Devi also, and a postcard from Reverend MEAT (how?). There was also a mysterious letter. He did not recognize the return address. Strange, no one he didn't know ever wrote to him.  
  
He opened the letter from Devi (who was on vacation visiting her sister) first. It contained basic greetings from a friend (or girlfriend, tee hee) who was away, and an occasional bit of unexpected talk. At the end was the following closing:  
  
..I'll be back soon. Hope Tenna doesn't go nuts with no one to talk to but Spooky. Don't kill anybody while I'm gone, kay? You know you promised. Well, I'll write in a while. Don't forget to write back, or I might 'forget' you (I'm just kidding Nny, don't worry).  
  
Love, Devi  
  
That letter left Nny smiling. At least someone remembered him. He disregarded the bills and the postcard from Reverend MEAT (where the hell was that guy anyway?) by throwing them into a box that had once held Christmas lights. Then he opened the unexplained letter. Inside was a piece of white paper bearing words. He read them, and his head shook back and forth in subconscious disbelief.  
  
The letter was an invitation. Nny was shocked.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Nny lay on the couch that night, staring at the telephone on the small end table by the left armrest of the sofa. He wondered if it was too late to call Devi. He couldn't remember the time difference. So he picked up the phone and dialed the area code, and then the number (he had it written on a small scrap of paper). He waited for a few seconds as it rang. Then he heard the receiver being picked up.  
  
"Hello?" asked a voice. Devi's sister, undoubtedly.  
  
"Um, hello. May I speak to Devi?" Nny asked.  
  
"Sure sure hang on. Hey Dev, some guy's on the phone for you!" Devi's sister said loudly. He heard a voice in the background mutter something, and then the click of another phone being picked up.  
  
"What?" Devi's voice answered, sounding irritable.  
  
"Hello Devi," Nny said quietly.  
  
"Oh. Nny. It's you. Sorry. Hi," Devi said, sounding embarrassed at herself.  
  
"What was the tone all about when you answered?" Nny asked.  
  
"Oh that," Devi said, sounding mortified. "It's just that I met some guy when me and my sister were clubbing that I hated the guts out of, but now he won't leave me alone," Devi said.  
  
"Oh. That's too bad. Devi, I really wanted to talk to you about something," Nny said.  
  
"Oh? What?" Devi asked.  
  
"Well, um.y'see, I got this letter in the mail and..God Devi, I got invited to my family reunion!" Nny said.  
  
"I thought you didn't have any family left," Devi said.  
  
"I thought so too. But I guess I was wrong. I do have one. Do you think I should go?" Nny asked.  
  
"Of course. If you want to, that is. After all, it's pretty great that you have a family after all," Devi said.  
  
"Yes I suppose it is," Nny said happily. They talked a bit further, then said their goodbyes and ended the conversation for the time being. Nny hung the phone back on the hook.  
  
So he had a family.  
  
Wow. A family. He'd never thought he had one. He had faint remembrances of his mother, but never really thought about it. He had no parents, but maybe he'd meet some more of his relatives. Maybe his father would be there. He didn't know about his father, who had just left one day. Not a family man, he could recall his mother saying. He might meet the uncle who'd raised him after his mother's death. He might see people e would remember.  
  
Yes, he was going to attend.  
  
A family. He had a family.  
  
"A family," Nny muttered under his breath as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
More soon, yeah.  
  
~'Moony' 


End file.
